magcial_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Place Holder
'''Place Holder '''is the thirteen-episode in Magical Creatures. Plot Chris Blake had a bad day, as he got hit in the face by a ball. Mr. Jones, praises Chris, on the answer to his Science skills, as he is done very well. Chris is not feeling it. Mr. Jones hopes Chris is okay, He really wants to be home, after having a rough day in P.E as he been hit in the ball twice in the head, caused a black eye. Chris comes home, Lauren sees Chris face, been damaged. Chris had a hard day in P.E, as well as the other lessons. Lauren back Chris to be positive more, as negativity will destroy everything. He goes upstairs, as he is upset. Lauren tells Nick about Chris having a bad day, as he feels for him. Nick has been going through the same thing, he was bullied for being a nerd. Lauren stands by with him, as she kissed him. Nick, Lauren, and Chris want to know, how Tavo got banished from the creature world. He admits it doesn't like this story, but he will tell it, anyway. Past, Tavo's mission is to stop Manobi from ruling the creature world. Many of the cities, has been locked because of Manobi. Mayor Neiquix made his decisions, as many homes in the Magical Creature world is scared. Nordic and Pixie tell Tavo not to face him, as Tavo ignores and calls Banpparn and Cycca. They accept his help. Manobi is causing more damage to other cities, as other creatures are scared. Tavo and his team face him, as they go to battle Manobi, he fends off and defeated them. Tavo damaged half of the cities, as his powers have gone strange. Manobi battles Tavo, as he fends them, as he has gone. Tavo blames himself for the battle, as the Council Of Infinity wants to see Tavo, as Minocuff forces him too. Council Of Infinity saw Tavo, a bad attack plan against Manobi. Shoren is the leader of the council, with Zurok, Puffit, Shaaque, and Benus. Tavo has been poor for the last couple of weeks, as he tired his past. Shoren watches his performance, as it starting to get bad. She decided to banish Tavo to Earth, as he did. He never came back to the creature world again. Nick is banished, as did his best. Council Of Knights knows Tavo wasn't good enough, as Lauren is happy to have him here. Since then, Tavo got better with his powers. Nick knows what Tavo will do, as he will stay here because Nick takes care of Tavo than the Magical World. Tavo is worried, that Ivor is still causing trouble with his assistant, Nick and Lauren are shocked. Characters Magical Creatures * Tavo * Mayor Neiquix * Nordic * Pixie * Banpparn * Cycca * Magical Creatures * Shoren * Zurok * Puffit * Shaaque * Benus Main Characters * Nick Ridley * Lauren Ridley * Chris Blake * Mr. Jones * Ariel Ridley Evil Magical Creatures * Manobi Cast Trivia * Council Of Knights appears for the first time * Tavo got banished for his poor performance, for a month * Manobi is Ivor assistant * Pixie and others are banished next Gallery Place Holder/Gallery See Also Category:Magical Creatures: Season One Episodes Category:Written By Greg Weisman Category:Directed By Jamie Thomason